Mentiras
by Massone
Summary: Son algo cotidiano, nos afectan positiva y/o negativamente. Su magnitud y la circunstancia en la que se den pueden influir después, pero recuerda, toda mentira tiene consecuencias, tanto negativas como positivas, y depende de quien sufrió o se perjudico mas con ella para ver que es lo que el o ella harán después. (No me pertenece la imagen de la portada).


**Hola a todos, pues este es mi primer One-shot sobre Miraculous Ladybug. Esta historia nació como una tarea de literatura para mi colegio, hace 1 mes ya de eso. Y desde que la escribí, siempre me dije que debía ser mi primera publicación, así que me hice caso. Espero y lo disfruten.**

Adrien camina, con una extraña combinación de nerviosismo y tranquilidad, por las calles de París, apreciando una vez más la belleza arquitectónica del siglo actual combinado con los anteriores,

" _ **Esto no cambiara nada, si nunca estuviste ahí.".**_

Tuvo una vida con más bajos que altos, empezó aspirando al modelaje. Desde los 15 siendo la cara de la empresa de su padre, **Agreste's** , mas para satisfacer el ego de su padre que el propio. Además no era fácil, siendo por la muerte de su madre a la corta edad de 7 años y el que su padre no pudiese atenderlo, siempre trabajando, sin volver a casa.

Pero no todo era tan malo, había una chica, con aspiraciones de diseñadora, la cual estaba perdida por él,

" _ **Que tarde me di cuenta, pues cuando voltee, se había ido gracias a su talento.".**_

Siguió con esto del modelaje hasta los 18, cuando descubrió su verdadera pasión: la música. Se graduó de la escuela secundaria sin gloria ni pena, solo un estudiante más. Tras esto, decidió contarle a su padre sus intenciones de abandonar el modelaje y seguir sus sueños.

" _ **Me desprecio, no lo quizo aceptar. Decía nunca haberse sentido tan humillado. Yo tampoco quede atrás, le dije tantas cosas que ni de la mitad me acuerdo, pero seguro que ni él lo hace.".**_

Se escapo. Tenía la intención de ser libre y poder decidir su propio destino. Con el dinero que se quedo, rento un departamento. Allí empezó a trabajar sus canciones, la mayoría, basadas en su pasado. Fue a una disquera reconocida y se las presento a su productor. A primera vista, el señor se veía muy interesado en su trabajo.

" _ **Me dijo que iba a llamarme para ver que íbamos a hacer con mi material. Una semana después llamo, solo para decirme que mis letras daban asco, que no tenia futuro y que no volviera jamás.".**_

Su estado iba por los suelos, el dinero se acababa y las opciones también. Trabajo de lo que pudo: repartidor, cajero, conserje e infinidad de trabajos, pero todos acababan con el mismo final: **DESPIDO**.

Pasaron los años, vivía como vago, pidiendo dinero, ayuda, trabajo, techo, algo.

" _ **No me tomen por estúpido, mas de una vez intente contactarlo, pero el maldito me guardaba rencor. Como si yo fuese el malo.".**_

Estaba acabado, sin saber a dónde ir. Lugar en el que se quedaba lo echaban a patadas, y todos lo miraban con disgusto, seguro preguntándose " _¿Qué hizo este joven para acabar así?_ ". Lo cierto es que él lo sabía, y hasta empezó a arrepentirse, atribuyéndose toda la culpa y dándole la razón a su padre. Solo rogaba su perdón.

Un día cualquiera, seguía con su rutina, pedir ayuda y arrepentirse de sus decisiones. Reconoció al productor, al tan famoso productor que lo aplasto cual cucaracha inmunda. El rencor lo mataba, decidió seguirlo. Apenas se encontraron en una calle poco concurrida, saco un cuchillo y lo pudo contra la pared. El señor estaba confundido, pedía explicaciones, y él se las dio, le refresco la memoria. Tras ese pequeño relato, el productor lo reconoció, y decidió jugar la única carta que le quedaba, su última oportunidad de vivir: **LA VERDAD**.

El nunca lo quizo rechazar, es más, su trabajo le pareció asombroso, pero el famosísimo Gabriel Agreste le ofreció la cantidad de euros que el deseara para rechazarlo y dejarlo en la ruina.

" _ **Tristeza**_

 _ **Temor**_

 _ **Sorpresa**_

 _ **Odio.**_

 _ **ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI.".**_

Y volvemos a la actualidad. Llego a su destino, su antigua casa, el lugar que él, alguna vez, llamo " _hogar_ ". Logro entrar con la excusa de un perdón. El resto, lo dejare al que sepa:

 _ **Tenía una 9mm con 6 balas, use dos.**_

 _ **Bala Nº 1: En su pulmón izquierdo, donde pasaba el oxigeno de mentiras que recorría todo su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Bala Nº 2: En mi maldita filosofía, por creer cada una de ellas.**_

 **Y hasta aquí, Espero que les haya encantado, gustado, o al menos entretenido.**

 **Sé que es corto pero:**

 **Era solo una tarea de colegio con unos ligeros cambios y**

 **No soy de escribir mucho.**

 **Me despido. Síganme, denle a Fav y nos leeremos en mi próxima "obra maestra".**

 **;-)**


End file.
